rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sneezy Rabbid
Sneezy Rabbid is the 75th episode of Rabbids Invasion (TV series) Overview Two rabbids are trying to get the third on to catch a cold Plot The janitor locks up the shop for the weekend and heads home. After he leaves, A Rabbid sees and ice pack in the freezer. We then see three other rabbids using toilet paper packs to make a bed. At first, then dance on them but later goes to sleep immediaetly. While the First Rabbid is riding the ice pack he found earlier as a skateboard, he tries to tell the others about it. So he shows the ice pack skateboard to the sleeping Rabbids but it doesn't interest them. The first Rabbid yawn and goes to sleep on the be However the other three Rabbids wake up and refuse to let the first Rabbid to have the bed so the first Rabbid is forced to sleep on the ice pack. Later in the night, the sleeping Rabbids hear shivering and they see the first Rabbid has a cold and his face has turned blue and the outside of his eyes are yellow. The first Rabbid sneezes very hard and the other try to imitate it but fail. The cold Rabbid comes out with his face now hot and red and sneezes lots of times and soon pushes a shopping cart really fast, so the other Rabbids get an idea. We see that they are now using the cold Rabbid as a booster for a shopping cart and he sneezes hard a lot until they fly and the shopping cart lands on top of them. The cold Rabbid says he needs to get better so he finds a advertisement for tissues that will make his cold go away. The other Rabbids get scared and tells not to do it but the cold rabbid's cold doesn't go away when he sees that he doesn't have a nose but then sneezes into the tissue and his face turns pink, then sneezes again and his face returns to normal and the shopping cart finally tips over freeing the other three rabbids. The rabbids beg for him to sneeze again but he doesn't do it since his cold is gone and he goes to sleep on the toilet paper bed. The rabbids think that they can get a cold like him if they follow the advertisement The fourth rabbid gives the the third one a a red thing and puts it on his face saying that the nose might make sneeze but he fails and instead eat it and gets a stomach flu. Later, The fourth rabbid gives him a scarf saying the person on the advertisement has a scarf and tells him to sneeze but it doesn't work either. After that, the fourth rabbid uses salt as snow as he thinks the snow causes the cold. he tells him to sneeze but it doesn't work . So the fourth rabbid pours more salt on the third rabbid and the second one joins in. They eventually run out of salt so the second rabbid finds some pepper and pours it over the third rabbid and finally makes him sneeze. Later, the rabbids, (along with the sleeping rabbid) ride fast with the third rabbid as their boost with the help of pepper as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode reveals that the rabbids sneeze through their ears, due to lacking an actual nose. Unlike from the rabbid games where Rabbids have nostrils, but are not visible. Gallery MOk4.jpg MOkT.jpg Red Nose Rabbid.jpg X1080-UlK.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes